


In расe*

by JayLeeStory



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:besideДисклеймер:Все Минекурино – МинекуреВарнинги:флафф, ООС и авторские кинки.Примечание:Подарок для Marta Evans.*In расe – в мире, в покое (лат.)





	In расe*

– Нет, – говорит Хаккай и улыбается. – Нет, и вот так тоже не надо делать.  
Девочка у него на коленях приоткрывает рот, хлопает бессмысленными глазами и снова тянется к моноклю.  
– Эй, Хаккай! – Это Годжо. – Ты без базара кавайно смотришься с этой лапой, но я рискую заработать грыжу, если ты мне не поможешь.  
Хаккай оборачивается. Девочка, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, пытается схватить Хакурю за шею. Дракончик возмущенно пищит, взлетает и удаляется на безопасное расстояние.  
Годжо стоит возле большого ящика, полного яблок. Годжо без рубашки, потому что очень жарко, воздух звенит от жуков и стрекоз, и медовое марево над верхушками деревьев плавится, течет, пульсирует.  
Я сплю, думает Хаккай. Я сплю, и это все мне снится.  
Девочка ерзает, подпрыгивает, давая понять, что происходящее – отнюдь не сон.  
Жук плюхается на стол рядом с ладонью Хаккая.  
– Бу, – говорит девочка. – Агыы, бу. Умп.  
– Хаккай! – орет Годжо. – Этот чертов ящик до хера весит, между прочим. Я буду ахренеть как счастлив, если ты выйдешь из транса и подставишь свое дружеское плечо. С малявкой за пару минут ничего не случится.  
Я думал, что с Канан тоже ничего не случится, думает Хаккай. Я оставил ее совсем ненадолго.  
– Хаккай, твою мать!  
– Не выражайся при ребенке. – Хаккай снимает малышку с колен, сажает на пол. Девочка хмурится, пыхтит, потом улыбается и заползает под стол, накрытый клеенчатой скатертью. Хаккай спускается с крыльца, подходит к Годжо.  
– Она не понимает ни хрена, – улыбается Годжо. Тянется за сигаретами, но Хаккай останавливает его руку:  
– Ты хотел, чтобы я помог. Курить потом будешь.  
– Как скажешь, босс. – Годжо скалится, демонстративно потягивается – рабочие брюки болтаются где-то ниже низкого, и хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться до выступающей тазовой косточки – не потому что Годжо, а потому что красиво.  
– Испачкаешься. И вообще жарко. – Годжо тычет пальцем в рубашку Хаккая.  
– Ага, наверное, ты прав, – говорит Хаккай и тянет рубашку через голову. Расстегивать пуговицы лень, а горловина узкая, поэтому волосы теперь торчат в разные стороны. Хаккай приглаживает их пятерней и улыбается.  
Ему удивительно хорошо. Так, как не было уже давно.  
– Ящик, – напоминает Годжо. – Раз, два, взяли!

В саду духота еще сильнее, запахи – Хаккай вдыхает – яблоки, клевер, скошенная трава. Воздух дрожит, кажется, его можно потрогать. Спина Годжо блестит от пота. Хаккай утирает лоб.  
– Сколько еще?  
– Три. Потом перекур.  
– Может, закончим, а потом…  
– Хаккай, иди на фиг! Ты не куришь, где тебе понять…  
– Это вредно. И вообще, я, кажется, когда-то курил…  
– Брехня. – Годжо подходит вплотную и дует ему в лицо. Очень приятно. Такое облегчение. Хаккай закрывает глаза и улыбается:  
– Все-то ты знаешь.  
– Ну конечно.  
На секунду кажется, что может быть что-то еще, бывает что-то еще… или было что-то еще?  
Потом Годжо закуривает, и Хаккай улыбается очень неодобрительно, но Годжо плевать на это хотел, потому что он чувствует – Хаккаю на самом деле хорошо.

Через десять минут они возвращаются к дому. Девочка сидит на крыльце и болтает ножками.  
Годжо подходит к бочке, полной дождевой воды, ныряет в нее головой, выныривает, хлещет мокрыми волосами по спине, фыркает. Производит очень много шума. Настоящий каппа.  
Малышка смотрит на него и смеется. Хаккай улыбается, глядя на них обоих.  
Все очень хорошо. Все очень правильно.  
Санзо и Гоку приедут вечером. А вечер будет не жаркий, и они накроют ужин на веранде, и малышка будет по очереди сидеть у них на коленях (Санзо очень любит детей, он просто никогда не признается), а Годжо будет хлебать пиво и ругаться с Гоку, а Гоку будет…  
– Эй! – Годжо приближается, подмигивает девочке, потом смотрит на Хаккая. – Не хочешь окунуться? Освежает.  
– Пожалуй, – говорит Хаккай, и идет к бочке, а Годжо смотрит ему в спину и – Хаккай чувствует – улыбается.

* * *

– И долго еще, Всемилостивейшая?  
– А тебя что-то напрягает, Джирошин? Посмотри, какие они все счастливые, просто пальчики оближешь.  
– Босацу-сама!  
– Да что такое, блин? Уже подро… то есть, полюбоваться нельзя.  
– Босацу-сама, их ждут на небесах. Всех четверых. А девочку ждут на земле. Ей давно пора родиться.  
– Ай, Джирошин, ну не будь таким скууууууучным. Небеса никуда не денутся. Мальчики так задолбались в своем походе, пусть отдохнут. А то мы их тут опять впряжем по полной, правда?  
– Они уже год отдыхают, Всемилостивейшая.  
– Да что такое год. Я думаю, еще лет пять будет в самый раз…  
– Босацу-сама!!!  
– Десять! Будешь возражать – накину срок. Им.  
– Как скажете, Прекраснейшая.  
– То-то. И долей мне, будь другом.

* * *

Хаккай ловит себя на том, что задумался. Кажется, его зовет Годжо. Кажется, духота немного спала. Время к вечеру.  
– Хаккай! – Годжо подбрасывает малышку, затем ловит, подбрасывает и ловит. Девочка радостно смеется. – Давай ее назовем как-то, что ли? Или не надо? Она с нами надолго вообще? – На лбу Годжо вдруг проступают морщины. Он останавливается, прижимает девочку к себе.

А мы сами тут надолго? – думает Хаккай.  
А где – «тут»? – думает Хаккай.  
Это вообще – Земля или небо? – думает Хаккай, и удивляется сам себе: откуда ему в голову пришла мысль о небесах?

А потом вдруг приходит знание. Проступает, как строчки, написанные в книге невидимой рукой, и Хаккай точно знает – знание не его, оно извне.  
Знание успокаивает.  
– Надолго, – говорит Хаккай – отвечая и на вопрос Годжо, и на свой. – Лет на десять как минимум.  
А девочку не надо называть. У нее уже есть имя.  
– Хм, – говорит Годжо, и Марта у него на руках пытается повторить это «хм». – А нам здесь скучно не будет?  
– Вряд ли, – говорит Хаккай. Спускается с крыльца, подходит к Годжо, забирает у него малышку, которая уже клюет носом. И улыбается. Очень хорошо улыбается, очень правильно – так, как он умеет улыбаться только Годжо… и Кенрену. Но он не помнит, кто такой Кенрен. – Если что, найдем себе приключения. Мы это умеем.  
– О да, – говорит Годжо, усмехаясь. – Нам помогут наши верные друзья – чокнутый священник и тупая обезьяна…  
– Пошел ты, хренов каппа!!! – слышится от калитки.  
– Заткнитесь оба, придурки! – слышится через несколько секунд.

И все становится совсем хорошо.


End file.
